Unconditionally
by babeeallison1
Summary: Relationships suck, but when the only option is to appear in front of millions on a talk show you do it.
1. Chapter 1

Unconditionally. Introduction. 4 years. 4 very long years have led us to this place. Not sure how I feel about standing in this green room with strangers staring at me, and telling me about what's going to happen in the next 5minutes.

I know what's going to happen, I've been a loyal viewer for the past 4 years. Who would have thought that my last result to save this relationship would be a TV shrink who doesn't know a thing about me or my so-called relationship?

But my mother told me it was either seek help from this guy or call off my engagement with him, so I being the only one fighting for us I choose to write an email looking for help. Never in a gazillion years did I expect to be chosen to appear on this show. Suddenly I come out of my thoughts to a producer telling me it was time, "Bella, it's time."

Here we go folks.


	2. Chapter 2

Unconditionally.

The beginning.

Before jumping ahead to where this relationship is today, let's rewind to the beginning. I had just moved to Washington State from Phoenix Arizona to live with my dad for a little bit. It was a decision i made when my mom wanted a life on the road with her baseball playing husband.

After 3 days of getting use to Forks, and it's bipolar weather it was my first day of school. It was March, the middle of the semester. I pull up to Forks High School in my bad ass truck that Charlie (my dad) bought for me upon my arrival to Forks.

The first few classes passed by with whispers, and stares. I was the new girl, everyone wanted to know my story. But what they didn't know is, it was my story to tell. And whispering behind my back wasn't going to make it come out.

The final bell rang, meaning that the morning classes were done, and it was lunch time. While gathering up my books, and placing them in my bag, one of my classmates approached me. "Hey Bella. Want to sit with my friends and i?" this tall, gorgeous girl asked me. "Uhh sure i guess. It beats me sitting alone." Smooth one Bella. "Great. Oh my names Jessica by the way. Grab your stuff and lets go!" She told me.

As my stomach grumbled, i took it as sign that it needed food. The walk to cafeteria was a short one. Jessica was trying her best to get to know me, but i am a closed book. The suffer in silence type some of you would say.

Grabbing what looked that most edible food, Jessica escorted me to the table where her friends were sitting. "Everyone, this is Bella Swan!" Jessica announced. Everyone gave me there names, they all seemed nice. "You're Chief Swan's daughter right?" this guy named Mike asked. "Yes. Yes i am." I stuttered. "Sweet. Great guy." Mike said turning his attention back to his calculus book.

Deciding to scan my surroundings, I gently turned my head and suddenly locked eyes with him. This gorgeous face, and piercing green eyes were locked with mine.

That moment, my life changed.


	3. Chapter 3

Unconditionally. The guy behind the green eyes. At this very second, i was hoping that someone at this fucking table would say my name so i could stop staring at this beautiful creature. But as luck would have it, for the first time today I wasn't the one everyone was whispering about behind my back. Why can't i stop staring into his eyes? I never would of thought that this would happen to me on the first day at this school. Actually, i never thought that this would happen to me again. Nope, not bringing that up right now, or ever to be exact. "Bella, your phone is vibrating." This girl Angela said to break this awkward stare off up. "Oh. Thank you Angela." I awkwardly said to her. Looking at my caller ID I immediately got up out of my chair, and grabbed my stuff. Walking outside the cafeteria i answer the phone. "Is everything OK?" I asked the person on the other end of phone. After being reassured like 10 times that everything was good, and that the reason why they were calling was to check on me I hung up. I turn around and see him. "You dropped this when you ran out of the room a few minutes ago." He tells me, of course me being me, I stare right at him. I reach my hand out to grab my jacket, "Thank you. In this town i am for sure going to need this." I lamely say to him. He chuckled, "Yes you are. See you around." He tells me. That very second I melted. Even his voice is sexy. **Fast forward to present day** Walking towards to the stage, I hear the shrink that i will soon be sitting down with talk about my life. Like he knew me. My focus was on keeping my relationship intact. Slowly climbing up the steps to the stage, my future and life are about to be in someone else's hands. 


	4. Chapter 4

Unconditionally. Secrets revealed. Hey y'all. I want to thank you guys for reading this fic. I just want to apologise for the spacing issue during the last chapter… for some reason FFnet wouldn't space it the way I wanted it lol. Anyways… enjoy this chapter… a huge secret will be revealed. Peace out! As I sat down on the chair on the stage, sitting across the love my life, and sitting beside the shrink. Or as the world knows him as Dr. Phil McGraw, the host of the most watched talk show in North America. I continuously took deep breaths as the nerves were getting the best of me. The one thing I didn't want to happen was that all the blame would be put on me. But in actuality it's both of us. We are both in the wrong in this. "Let's begin this conversation with why are you both here?" Dr. Phil asked both Edward and I. "I think we are here to try and get help to save our relationship." Edward said without skipping a beat. "Well I get that, but what exactly do you both need?" he asked. "Bella can answer that. Her mother called the show." Edward said bitterly, I continued to sit silently. Barely breathing, scared to make a sound. "Is that right Bella? Your mother called the show?" the good doctor asked me. I clear my throat, "yes she did. She was tired of us fighting over nothing so the last result was call your show." I explain quickly. The look at Edwards face when I spoke was smug. If Edward want to be smug, and be an asshole then so I can play that game too. Why do I even bother trying to fix this? He's being a child about this. I am so over it. **Rewind to the beginning. ** The final bell sounds of the school day. It was eventful, but also long. I just want to go home, and sleep. But I gave that up a while ago, sleep doesn't come to me anymore. Not after what I've been through. There was another reason why I left Arizona. A big reason, not sure how to mention this but here you go. When I was 15 years old; I found out I was pregnant with my then boyfriend Jacob. Yes, I am a statistic. I even wrote an email to MTV producers to be on their 16 and pregnant show. Of course I didn't make it on, I guess at the time we didn't offer enough drama. 2 months after giving birth to my beautiful baby girl Bailey Leeann, Jacob went insane. He started breaking the furniture, and hitting me. Our neighbor called 9-1-1 one night when Jacob punched a hole in the wall. The police came and arrested him for disturbing the peace, and domestic violence. The courts gave me a temporary restraining order. Jacob was sent to jail for 2 years for domestic violence. My mom and went to a lawyer to issue up papers for him to sign over his rights to Bailey. There was no way in hell that I would ever let his ass around my child. My mom, and step dad took Bailey & I in, which at the time was perfect. My mom was willing to watch Bailey while I tried to go back to school. But after taking a leave of absence near the end of my pregnancy, and after giving birth I fell behind in my classes. The only option was to take summer school. Sound like a great way to spend my summer. Fast forward to a year and a half later, here I sit, in my bad ass truck, at a new school where no one knows my story or past. It was only a matter of time before my secret comes out. I am dreading that day, I really am. 


	5. Chapter 5

**Unconditionally.**

Authors note: Sorry about not being more frequent with this... finals & work seem to consume my time lately. But it's now summertime so here i am. Enjoy this chapter & I love you all! Xo

***Present Day.***

I can feel the heat of the lights shining on my skin. If i didnt already feel like a crazy person i'd think i was going insane. I don't handle pressure, or questioning very well.

"What do you two fight about? Look if i dont start getting answers I am going to end this show, and both of you are going to go home without getting the help that you apparently need." Dr. Phil said to Edward and I. He was right, it's time to be honest with this stranger.

"The reason why we are fighting so much is because he has trust issues with me. Even though i have been 100% faithful and truthful to him." I say. I was telling the truth too. In our entire relationship Edward was the only one i confided in, so I am not sure why he was being an asshole to me.

"Okay, so he's the one who has the problem?" The doctor asked me. "No. It's not just him, i mean i obviously have a problem too." I said. I glanced at Edward who was sitting still. His jaw was clenched, which meant that he was annoyed. Hopefully he wasnt annoyed at me, i mean i equally didnt want to come to this show but my mother made us both come.

"Dr. Phil can i say something?" Edward's voice cleared my thoughts. He actually spoke, i am so stunned. "Of course you can." The good doctor said. "Bella's completely right, I do have trust issues with her. It's not the fact that i believe she's lying or cheating on me, but i have a feeling that she's keeping something from me which is causing me to lash out at her." Edward said. "What would i be keeping from you though Edward? I have spilled my guts to you babe, you know me better then i know myself most days." I answer him.

Dr. Phil sat in his chair silently, looking at both of us. It was our first exchange in about the longest 5 minutes of my life. "So you think that she's hiding something from you. And you are saying that you're being honest? Do i have that correct?" He asked us. Both Edward and I nodded and whispered "Yes." After we answered the Doctor he took a break. The producer yelled out 'clear.' I immediately got up from my chair and walked down the walk way. I needed a breather, and get away from the audience. I have this feeling that i am being judged by people. It's the insecurity that I have with people in general.

I walked into the green room, and stood there with my head in my head, and silently sobbed. I felt hands on my shoulders, and i smelt him. "Bella. You are too beautiful to cry. I am so sorry for putting you through this." Edward told me. He sounded pained. The love of my life, the most amazing man to grace my life is holding me. Even though we are here seeking help, i knew that at the end of the day I will forever be with him.


	6. Chapter 6

Unconditionally.

***The Beginning.***

The after lunch bell rang, which meant that i had to put my smart Bella mask back on. There next 2hrs will be the longest ever; as I am suppose to have two horrible classes. Biology and P.E. Now dont get me wrong i love Biology but i've already done what they are studying so it's going to be review. And well of course P.E. is going to be a horror show. Let's just say I am not athletic, and i am not coordinated. Didn't my last school send Forks High a letter telling them to keep me away from anything physical?

When i finally found the classroom I entered. Of course in classic Bella form i was late, which now was putting the focus onto me. _Great _i thought to myself; this day was getting even better. After literally standing in the doorway for what felt like an hour the teacher finally noticed me. "You must be Isabella Swan." Mr Martinez said. "Sorry i am late, i got kind of lost." I said. It was the truth, i did get lost but i also didn't really come to this class. I wanted to go home to my baby girl, but i promised Charlie that i would graduate. It was our deal, and i wanted to get my diploma so i can prove to Bailey that mommy did what she did for our future.

"It's okay Isabella. Do you have your text book?" Mr. Martinez asked. "Yes i do." I grumbled. "Ok then take your seat next to Edward." I nodded and walked towards to the only seat open. Then i looked up and saw him. The guy that mesmerized me with his eyes from lunch. Well i got his name without even trying, his name was Edward. _Even his name is sexy _the whore inside me said.

I am literally sitting inches away from him. I could if i wanted to touch his hand, or his knee; but i figured what the hell let's just sit in awkwardness and listen to something i already knew. Class dragged on, and I'm not even kidding i think i fell asleep a time or twelve. Mr. Martinez assigned us homework, good thing i didnt throw out my shit from Arizona so that'll be easy.

The bell rang ending class, i gathered up my books and started walking towards my least favorite class ever. Maybe i could ditch and go home early, release my babysitter, and snuggle my love. That sounds like the best idea i've had in along time. _High five Bella. _Making a bee line towards the student parking lot where hopefully no one is, my plan was in motion. Spotting my truck i start to power walk. The genius that i can be most days didn't even think of going to my locker all day so im not forgetting my books.

Getting into my truck was most definitely the highlight of my day. I placed my keys into the ignition my truck wouldnt start, trying once again still nothing. "You have got to be kidding me right now!" I say out loud. Suddenly i hear a knock on my window, great i've been busted. I turn my head to see Edward staring at me. Rolling down my window, he smiles at me. "Need some help?" He asked me. "I am not really sure what wrong with it to be honest." I quickly ramble. "Yeah i havent the slightest clue about cars but i can give you a ride home if you'd like?" He asks me. "I could always get my dad to pick me up. Thanks for the offer though." I say. What the fuck am i doing, this gorgeous guy is offering me a ride home.

"Suit yourself Bella. See you tomorrow." Edward says while walking away. "Wait! I really don't want to go to P.E. so if that offer for a ride is still intact I'd like accept." I say. Edward just looks at me and chuckles. "Grab your stuff and lets go." He says. I gather up my bag, and get out of my truck and lock it. Why am i locking my shitty truck? Because it's my only source of transportation. I follow Edward to his car, and he unlocks it. "Hop in." He says. I instantly get this stupid grin on my face. How dare he have this effect on me, we just met for god sakes.

Awkwardly i sit in the car and grab my phone out of my bag to text my babysitter, and to call my dad. Of course my dad's cell is off and i wasnt going to call the station, so i had to leave an awkward voice message. "Hey Dad is me, i'm just calling to tell you i am on my way home from school early. Long story but my truck isnt working so one of my classmates is driving me. See you when you get home; i love you." I hang up. After quickly texting the babysitter i put my phone in my jacket pocket. Glancing over to Edward, i see that he is more than focused on the road. It was like he trying to start an conversation but can't find the words.

"So have you lived here all your life?" I asked. He glances at me, and clears his throat. "No. My family and i moved here last year from California. My father is a doctor." Edward explained. I was silently judging him for moving here, but i did the same thing.

"Wow. It's nice to know that im not the only person whos from a hot climate." I say. He chuckles. "Yeah. It's quite the change thats for sure. Is this your street?" Edward asks, and glances at me. I quickly blink to clear my head. "Uh yes it is. I'm the house with the boat in the front." I say. Edward pulls into the driveway. I reach down to grab my bag when i feel his hand on my arm. "Bella. Can i have your phone for a second?" He asks. I am stunned. "For what?" I ask. It came out bitchier than i wanted it too. "So i can give you my number in case you need a ride to school tomorrow." He quickly said. Oh well in that case i mine as well. "Oh. Sure here." I hand Edward my phone.

"Here you go. Hopefully your dad can get your truck running. But if he cant then give me a call tomorrow." He says with a hint of a smile in his voice. "I will for sure. Thanks for the ride Edward." I say, and got out of his car. I awkwardly wave and walk up my front steps. This has been an interesting day but it ended strange. My life isn't going to be easy now.


	7. Chapter 7

Unconditionally.

***Present Day***

Standing in this green room holding this man who says he loves me but still treats me like shit is more than confusing. On one hand this love i have for him is everlasting, but on the other hand I dont like the way he treats me. The constant accusations are driving me away from him. "Edward, there is a reason why my mom wrote this show. We need help, yes i am not a fan of hashing this out on television but he can help." I say to him. "I know Bella. I guess we need to finish this." He agrees, but hesitantly.

One of the producers came back stage to tell us that we are ready. Edward grabs my hand, and we walk towards the stage. We are in this together.

***Rewind to the beginning.***

I feel like i stood on my front porch watching his car fade into the distance. What the fuck is wrong with me? Why am i so mesmerized by this guy? I dont even know his last name for god sakes. After i couldnt see his car anymore I dig out my keys, and unlock my front door. It's nice to know that Mrs. Clearwater (my babysitter) keeps the door locked even though she's home. Entering the house made me feel complete; like my heart is now full. My daughter was my life, the only reason why i get up the morning to go to school, and face people.

Walking into the living room, my eyes instantly see Bailey. My beautiful, gorgeous child who is my life. I saunter walking up behind her, and place my hands over her eyes. "Guess who?" i say to her. "Mommy!" Bailey shreaks. My mouth goes into a wide smile. "Yes! Ive missed you today boo bear!" I say as i pick her up. I turn to Mrs. Clearwater; "Thank you Mr. Clearwater for watching her. Hope she was good." I explain to her. "Oh honey, please call me Sue, and Miss Bailey here was the perfect angel." Sue says. Of course my baby was good, she was me wrapped up in a cuter package.

I put Bailey down on the ground, and grab my wallet. "So how much do i owe you?" I ask. "I think your dad & i agreed on 30$ a day." Sue says. She's a very cheap babysitter. Well so i've been told, anyways i grab some cash out of wallet and pay her. "Thank you Sue. I'll see you tomorrow morning." I say, which i can hear sadness in my voice. "It's ok Bella. I know that it's hard to be away from her, but you are almost done school." She explained.

I knew she was right, but it still sucked. "You are so right Sue. Just 8 weeks left then i will be totally high school, and can focus on my future." I said. I knew that my future wasn't going include dorm rooms, and keg parties. But my future was going to include a career for me, and Bailey.


	8. Chapter 8

**Unconditionally. **

***The beginning: How i met Jacob (my baby daddy.)***

Somebody once said that when life you lemons, make lemonade. I never really understood what that meant until i met Jacob. I met Jacob when i was 13, and we were at summer camp. My mom sent me there every summer to make friends, and become sociable.

One day, I was tanning on the dock during water sports; when i saw him. Jacob was this tall, muscular kid, and totally attractive. My mother also thought it'd be a great idea to send me to a co-ed camp. To avoid the awkwardness that this situation was going to end up being; I got up from the dock and started walking away.

Then, something came out of no where, an instant connection. Our eyes locked, and something deep inside me drew me to him. The connection only lasted seconds, but they were intense.


	9. Chapter 9

**Author's note:** Hey y'all. Sorry for the short chapter last week, & not updating lately; one of my really good friends past away last Saturday so i haven't been in the mood to write. But after many tweets and tumblr messages ive decided to give you guys a new chapter. This chapter is dedicated to the beautiful, & talented Zoe. I love you & miss you.

**Unconditionally.**

***Present Day:***

Edward & I sat down in our chairs getting ready for the show to begin again. A thousand thoughts were going through my head, like what sort of questions are we going to be faced with this segment? Is he going to bring up Bailey? My mom tells me that he has an advisory board full of doctors; will he drag them out to mess with my head? So many questions!

Dr. Phil sat down and welcomed everyone back to the show. For some reason what happened backstage made me relax a little. Edward actually apologized for being an asshole, or that i can see the light at the end of the tunnel. Either one of these options are great choices.

***Rewind to Arizona days.***

Living with my mom and step dad wasn't going last long. The house was small, only 3 bedrooms and one of them was Phil's man cave. So basically Bailey and i were sharing a very small room. Sitting in the living room one day while baby was sleeping, I got the idea to move away. This decision was based on fear, and developing claustrophobia. I had to wait for the best time to tell my mom that i am taking her grandbaby away from her, and that i am going away too. My dad told me after everything happened with Jacob that i can move in with him; i just never thought that i'd take him up on that offer.

You see, Jacob's dad Billy thought that it'd be ok to take my ass to court for custody of Bailey. Why? Because he was angry at me for sending his douche bag of a son to prison for abusing me. So yeah we went to court, and the judge gave me sole custody of Bailey, and Billy gets visitation supervised twice a month. But in the back of my head i have a feeling that even though Jacob unwillingly signed over his rights; his dad is going to keep fighting to take her away from me. Never in a million years will that happen, she's mine!

You can say that i am running away, and maybe i am but i want to protect my daughter from possible hurt. I will never let anything happen to her.


	10. Chapter 10

**Unconditionally. **

****Arizona Days** **

Somebody once said that when life gives you lemons, you make lemonade; I call that bullshit. Why would i make lemonade when i could get rid of the problems by starting a new life? Starting a new life in a small town where everyone knows my dad but they don't know me. Telling my mom was going to be hard but someday soon she'll understand.

Sitting on the couch, staring at the picture of my mom, Bailey & myself, my mind kept telling me that this decision was going to backfire that one day I'll regret it. But at this very moment i didnt listen. I wanted & needed a fresh start. New friends, & not caring about what people thought. Ok i did care about that but what the fuck ever.

"2 more hours until gramma comes home." I say to a sleeping Bailey. Silently sighing i got off the couch. and walked to the kitchen. Approaching the kitchen i heard a vehicle pull into the driveway. It cant be my step dad he's out of town playing baseball until tomorrow. So my mom is home early, great. I was not mentally ready for this.

***Present Day.* **

"Now Bella. You have a child is that correct?" Dr. Phil asked. Of course he brings up Bailey, i knew he'd do that. "Yes i do." I answer softly. "Is Edward a good father?" he asked me. "Considering that Edward isnt the biological father, he is a great father." I say quickly. Truth is Edward is a great dad. He loves the ground Bailey walks on, she smiles instantly when he walks into the room. To say that i am kinda jealous of their relationship would be an understatement. Edward was the best thing that ever happened to my little family. He stepped into daddy mode instantly.

"Do you love this family Edward?" Dr. Phil asked him. Edward sighs while looking right at me. "Of course i do. Bella & Bailey are the loves of my life." He says. That statement made me angry instantly. "Then why do you control me? Why did you cheat on me?" I ask. The tears begin to flow, and i suddenly feel horrible.

The truth was out, and it has become an reality.


	11. Chapter 11

Unconditionally.

*Beginning*

After copying the biology homework i did in Arizona to the shit we go assigned today i ended up being dead bored. But i couldn't actually get up off the couch because my baby was snuggling me. This moment made my day much brighter, well her, & Edward. The brightness that was Edward was blinding, and perfect. His voice, hair, and good looks were all wrapped up in a very tight bow. I want to unwrap that bow so badly.

Suddenly i hear tires on the gravel outside, my dad was home from work. "Bailey guess whos home!" I say to her. The front door is opens and my child was off the couch, and into her grandpas' arms. "Hi grandpa!" Bailey says excitedly. "Hi baby girl. Did you have a good day?" My dad asks Bailey. Bailey nods then runs back to me on the couch.

"How was your day Bells?" Charlie asks. "It was okay. Most of my classes are repetitive but other than that it was good." I say. Charlie nods then walks into the kitchen. I get off the couch and follow him, "What do you want for dinner Bells?" my dad asks me knowing I'm going say take out since he can't cook and it's too late for me too. "It doesn't matter. I could go to the store and grab a frozen lasagna or something?" I say. But then I remember that I in fact don't have a vehicle.

"We should all go since you don't have a vehicle right now." Charlie says to me. Right, that happened earlier today. "Yeah; we need to go and get the truck working so I have a way to school tomorrow." I said. "Yeah I can get someone to tow it here tonight, and I'll have the mechanic look it at tomorrow." Charlie says. "But dad how am I supposed to get to school in the morning without a vehicle?" I ask knowing the answer before he even forms the words for a sentence. I am 17 years old I shouldn't have my dad drive me to school. "Let's go and get dinner before all three of us pass out from starvation." I quickly say before this conversation gets out of hand.

"Has Bailey been outside today or did you tell Sue to keep her inside?" my dad asks me. "I didn't say that she couldn't take her out, but I have no idea if she did." I explain. Charlie shakes his head and grabs his jacket. "I am going to the store to grab dinner I'll be back." My dad says as he leaves the house. What the fuck was that about?

Since Charlie went out, I decided to find another way to school in the morning. I was not going to be one of this kids where her parents have to drive them everywhere. I knew the person to ask, the guy who's on my mind since we met earlier today, Edward Cullen. And guess what, he gave me his number today too. Booya! But to get the guts to call or even text him is haunting me… fuck why am I so shy?

"Bailey, mommy like a boy she doesn't even know." I say to Bailey like she'll understand. Suddenly, I decided to just text him asking for a ride to school. It seems easier than staying up until 2AM to get the courage to call his stupid ass.

I found his number in my contact list, and typed out the message:

**B: Hey Edward this is Bella Swan. I was wondering if that offer for a ride tomorrow was still available…? **

That wasn't so painful, now the waiting begins**. **Hopefully he isn't one of those slow texters since I hate those people, my baby daddy was one of those. 3 minutes later my phone chimes with a text message. Holy shit he's a fast text backer. Smiling I read it:

**E: The offer is still available, truck still broken? **

Squeeling like a loser I reply back:

**B: It sure is. My dad cant find someone to fix it until tomorrow. Can you drive me please? ****J**

Adding the smiley face was to make it not seem like I wasn't being bossy. My phone goes off again.. instant smile fuck my life.

**E: Sure. I'll be at your house at 8AM. ****J**

Best answer ive heard all day. Of course it's courtesy of Edward fucking Cullen.

**B: Perfect. Thank you so much! **

*Phone chimes*

**E: Of course. See you tomorrow Bella. **

Even through text messages he had me excited. Damn him.


End file.
